Good Morning!
by ruiiko
Summary: Mornings were always tough for Luka. Whereas Miku was definitely a morning person. Wanting to improve Luka's morning moods, it becomes Miku's goal to make Luka happy and shake that morning sleepiness!


**Well, not much to say here. Random inspiration, so here you go. c: Enjoy and review!**

* * *

"Good morning, Luka-chan!" Miku said happily, upon seeing her girl friend exiting her woman cave and entering the kitchen.

"Unless I've had atleast 5 cups of coffee, I'd advised you sit down and shut up." Luka quickly denied her morning cheeriness, causing the young girl to draw back and quiet herself, as the pinkette walked past her. Miku turned, exaimining Luka. Her long, pink hair was a mess, covering her pale face, hiding the black and grey bags under her eyes. Miku smiled sympathetically at her; she knew mornings were tough for the pinkette.

It often took Luka a while to wake up—it didn't help they had to be up extra early today for their college classes. Their schedual was always messed up, and to find out they'd have to go in at a certain time forgetting so, they'd often be rushing around to be prepared for the last minute. Never the less, however, Miku always found time to be cheerful. She was deffinately a morning person, no matter how tired she may be.

Luka, however, was completely different in that aspect. She HATED mornings. That was when she was at her worse. And Luka was usually such a sweet, loving girl! Just... not in the mornings. And that frustrated Miku. She never knew what to do to cheer her up. Usually she'd progressively get better throughout the day, but mornings were always hell for the young couple.

Miku watched the pinkette dig around in the cupboards, until she suddenly stopped. With an exaggerated sigh, Luka turned to face Miku. "We're out of coffee mix." She said simply. Miku flushed, feeling embaressed all of a sudden, as if this were her fault. She just smiled sympathetically at Luka before saying, "We can always get a cup of coffee on the way."

Luka sighed, as she cuffed her hands around her face, slumping down to the ground, sitting in the fetal position. "But I want coffee NOW..." She complained.

Miku got up, walking over to her and crouching down to her level. This morning would deffinately not be a good one. A tired Luka without coffee was like herself without the pinkette. Something they loved and craved, yet couldn't have. Not a good combination. "I'm sorry.. we can leave soon and get some coffee though, if you want..." Miku offered, pulling her into a hug.

Luka frowned, pulling away from Miku. "No. Forget it." She said simply. Miku sighed, looking at her with confusion written all over her face. "Is... there anything I can do?"

Luka just sat there, looking at Miku for a long while, before finally breaking eye contact, dropping her head. "I'm sorry Miku. I don't mean to be so difficult in the mornings," She said, and looked back into her eyes. Miku smiled, nodding.

"I don't mind, Luka. Really though, what can I do?" Miku asked.

Luka stared at Miku for a while again, before tugging on her sleeve gently, and with her best puppy dog face on, whispered, "Can we go back to bed?" She requested, pointing back to the bedroom they shared. Miku blushed at the idea. Well... it wasn't a bad idea... but... hey wait, no! As much as Miku loved the idea of cuddling up next to Luka and sleeping in for the next few hours, they really had to go to school. Sadly, Miku shook her head. "I'm sorry Luka..."

Luka pouted, looking away from her. "Hmph. Fine. Meanie." She said that last thing with more sarcasm, and Miku couldn't help but giggle a bit. Even when she was upset, she was still the cutest thing Miku had ever laid her eyes on.

But still, Miku had to find some way to make Luka feel better. She was determined to!

* * *

After a while of detest, Miku had finally managed to get Luka to get ready, and get her out the door. The weather was as miserable as Luka's mood, it was raining heavily, causing the two girls to have to run while carrying umbrellas. That didn't make Luka any happier. At that point, she just wanted to get to the college campus without getting too soaked, but Miku had insisted they stop at the coffee shop and buy her a coffee.

Anything to lighten Luka's mood, even a little.

"We're gunna be late, you know." Luka mumbled, closing her umbrella as they stepped inside the store. Miku just threw her a smile. Luka shook her head, as they got in the line. It was long, and it was loud. Luka could only stare down at her girlfriend, thinking for the worse. "Why do you insist on doing nice things for me?" Luka asked. She hadn't been the most patient or the greatest this morning (or any morning...) and yet Miku still insisted on trying to help Luka wake up with such warmth and patience. Luka couldn't help but smile slightly, however. That was just one of the many things to love about Miku, she supposed.

The ever so bubbly Miku looked up to Luka. "Why do you think?"

Luka shook her head. "I don't know. Humour me."

"Because your my girlfriend, and I love you! Silly." Miku giggled, staring her down as if were the most obvious thing in the world. Which Luka supposed it was, and she couldn't argue with that. Still, she couldn't help but blush, suddenly feeling stupid for asking such a question. It really was an obvious answer. Not much else to it.

Well, Luka was deffinately starting to feel a little more awake now.

Once the two got up to the cashier, the two ordered their drinks, and were on their way. Back out in the rain, rushing for dear life. The sun was beginning to shine, though.

Even through all this chaos of running without trying to get too wet, Luka still found time to slow down a bit and enjoy her coffee. A smile came to her lips, as the warm liquid traveled down her throat. Then she let out a satisfied sigh. Miku looked up to her with a smile. "Feeling any better?"

Luka glanced down at Miku. "A little." She admitted. Everything was easier with coffee.

Miku smiled happily, and the two continued on.

By now, the rain was coming to a slow, and it was just spitting out. Sun found it's way through clouds, shining down on the girls.

"Ah! Look, the sun is coming out!" Cried Miku happily. Luka just smiled. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all. She had coffee, she had Miku... that was the best combination she could ask for!

But just then, a huge swoop of wind blasted past the couple, and Luka lost her grip on the umbrella, causing it to fly away. Luka gasped, trying to catch the umbrella, but it was too late! It had drifted off far away. The rain began to pick up again, and the sun hid behind the clouds again, as she let out a giant grunt, crossing her arms as she came to a stand still. "Wonderful." She grunted. So much for things getting better...

"Oh, Luka..." Miku frowned, noting that she still had her umbrella. She then smiled, coming closer to the pinkette. "It's okay, we can share the umbrella!" Luka looked down on Miku, wondering how in the hell she found so much energy to be this happy all the time. Espicially on days like this. Luka sighed deeply, swooping the umbrella away, holding it for the two, as they started to walk once again.

"Brr," Miku shivered, cuddling closer to Luka, linking their arms together. Luka found herself smiling. Well, sure, she had lost her umbrella. But this gave her an excuse to walk under an umbrella and cuddle close to her. She supposed it wasn't that bad. And by now, they were almost there. Still, the rain continued to rage on, and the wind didn't help either.

How bad would it be if Luka were to loose grip on Miku's umbrella, too? Ignoring that—as she didn't want karma to come back and bite her, she slipped her arm around Miku, to cuddle her close, as she was cold.

* * *

By the time the two made it to the college, Luka was deffinatey more awake.

What a wild morning they had had. And to think, they'd have to do it _all over again_ the next morning...

"We made it," Luka breathed, as she stood in front of the college doors. She was soaked, while as Miku was moderately dry. _Lucky her._ The jealous Luka couldn't help but think. She shook her head, just glad to be here at last. Just as Luka was about to open the doors to the college, she fet a tug on her sleeve. She looked down at Miku, who just stood there. "What is it?" A thought came to her head, and she slapped her forehead in annoyance. "Please tell me you didn't forget anything at home." She groaned.

As much as it wasn't much of a walk, it was annoying when it was really windy and raining outside. Luka was not willing to go through all that again.

"No, no," Miku cleared her throat.

"What is it then?" She asked, her curiousity sparked now.

"C'mere." Miku offered. She then pushed the umbrella out of Luka's hand, and it dropped to the ground.

"H-hey!" Luka complained, and ran into the wing of the college doors, not wanting to get anymore wet. She just watched Miku for a moment, as the girl allowed the rain to pour down on her without mercy. What was she thinking?

"Just c'mere!" Miku pouted. Luka sighed dramatically, and stomped back into the storm, ready to pull the girl into the school, but before she could do so, Miku latched onto her, her arms wrapping around Luka, pulling her into a tight embrace. Then, with as much passion as she could, Miku kissed Luka, bending her over in her arms. Luka gasped, but then allowed Miku to do so, thinking to herself, '_Well I guess I always have wanted to try kissing in the rain...' _ But then, Miku lost balance! With a gasp, the couple came crashing to the ground, still wrapped in eachothers grasp. But Luka laughed, as she looked up to Miku, who was smiling in return.

"Are you awake yet?"

Luka only stared her down with narrowed eyes. Is this what she had been planning the whole time? To kiss her in the rain? Maybe that explained why she was so happy. Luka knew how much Miku hated the rain. But a smile came to Luka's lips. "Maybe."


End file.
